The Regal House of Black
by DressagePunk
Summary: A holiday dinner at the Black residence, full of drinking, recruiting for the Dark Lord, and lusting after your cousin. Written for the Rare Pair Challenge


**Title**: The Regal House of Black

**Character(s**): Regulus Black and Bellatrix Black

**Rating**: M

**Warning(s):** Alcohol, intended sexual content and slight grammar issues

**Challenge(s):** Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Rare Pairing Challenge

**Word Count**: 1,524

The house was decorated just like it always was; cold, dark and black. It was the Noble House of Black after all. Regulus looked around at the empty Dining hall, the table set for nine. He hated holidays, hated them. Mostly because of the family dinners, it was more like a fucking family circus. But at least he got to drink.

That's where the family circus started with the drinking. Neither his father nor his Uncle Cygnus could be around each other without alcohol. Regulus's mother was always drunk, and his brother wasn't far behind her. The only way Blacks could stand each other was alcohol. Though he really couldn't blame them.

He sat at his place on the table and placed his forehead down on the table. He sat in silence as his family arrived. His father sat down at the head of the table, his mother sitting at the other end. His father had a large brandy sniffer almost filled to the brim. Classy father, he thought to himself.

His aunt and uncle turned up next sitting as far away from his father's end of the table as possible. He watched Bellatrix gracefully waltz across the floor to her seat. He'd never say it out loud, but she was beautiful. Completely insane but beautiful. He knew she was betrothed to Lestrange but it didn't stop her from being beautiful.

His cousins sat at the table leaving one empty chair, for Sirius. Gods that was the biggest cluster fuck of the family. He was a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. He'd moved out last summer but his mother made him come back for the holiday. His mother had some power over his brother that even he didn't understand.

That's when the front door burst open. And Sirius's drunk ass walked through the door, followed quickly by none other than James Potter. Regulus hated James Potter, and from the look on Bellatrix's face so did she. Or maybe it was just resentment for Sirius, Regulus didn't know.

"Hey, Me Familia." Shouted Sirius

"Sirius, Sit Down." His mother countered, pointing to the empty chair next to Regulus. Sirius took one look at the chair and shook his head.

"Mother, I think we already had this conversation, I refuse to associate myself with this family without the presence of Mr. Potter here. " And with that he conjured a chair next to the empty one. James sat down unsteadily, and Sirius plopped down next to Regulus setting his shoes on the table.

"Sirius" screamed his mother, "Feet off the table" Sirius just smirked and slowly removed his feet.

Food started to pop up on the table, as Regulus could hear Kreacher snapping his fingers in the kitchen. As food started to be dished out onto plate, Bellatrix grabbed a roll. She pulled it too close to her face, and swirled a knife with butter around the smooth surface. He watched as butter started to slide off the side of the knife and feel quickly in between Bellatrix's breasts.

"Oops" she said barely louder than a whisper; she pulled the front of her dress down to reveal her black lace brassiere. Regulus tried to look away, but he couldn't. She was an exhibitionist, and he knew it. Her fingers reached down her chest and grabbed the butter. He watched as she slowly brought it back to her mouth and seductively licked it off her finger. She closed her eyes almost like she was savoring the taste, before opening them quickly to stare at Regulus and smile.

She knew he was watching and she knew he liked it. But once she made eye contact Regulus dropped his gaze back to his plate.

"Bella, put your tits away. No one wants to see them." Shot Sirius across the table as Bella let her dress snap back up.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Regulus, who blushed furiously and kept eating. The table was silent, until glasses started to empty. As Orion Black's glass drained, his face contorted to one of extreme discomfort. That's when Sirius's came crashing down to the table, empty.

Sirius stood and seemed to float over to the wet bar. It was almost amusing how someone so destructive could be so utterly controlled when he was plastered.

Sirius filled a tumbler and spun to face the group, "James'ie dear, would like a glass of sludge that my parents have so graciously put out." waving the bottle high over his head. As angry glares were shot in all directions James accepted and Sirius went back to pouring.

"He doesn't deserve the Black name mother." said Bellatrix Ina hushed tone. If Sirius heard her he made no mention, just kept filling glasses.

But she was right, he didn't. Sirius was chocolate. Narcissa was more like a porcelain doll than a Black. Andromeda was an outcast, a mousy brown Hufflepuff.

But Bellatrix was a black, her hair, her clothes, but mostly the way she carried herself. Everyone knew she was the one that would make the Black's proud.

Regulus knew he looked like a Black, but he never had the same power, or regality that Sirius and Bella had. Sirius might not be the perfect black but he had the royalty of the Blacks, and the respect they commanded.

Sirius had sat down, and when he started cackling Regulus looked over. He saw James sticking his feet out under the table, desperately in search of Narcissa's feet. They were tucked politely under her chair.

The commotion started up as the four adults walked out of the room; leaving three Slytherin's, two Gryffindor's, and a Hufflepuff alone together.

"Come on Narcissa, Don't you want to go out with an infamous Marauder." James pleaded

"I have a boyfriend." she replied, but her face was flushed that carried to her chest.

"I have a Potions NEWT" he responded, an easy smirk flashing across his face.

"What?" replied Narcissa

"Oh, I thought we were naming things we wanted to cheat on." James shot back, as Narcissa scoffed.

Regulus looked back at Bellatrix, who looked most alluring as she had her body contorted over the table. She had the most unpleasant look on her face. She hated Sirius, but she hated James more.

"Potty, please shut it." She said ending the conversation at the end of the table.

"Oi, Bella don't be foul because I'm not chasing you." James shot back

"As if." Bella said

James just snickered.

"What's the matter Bella? You sound upset. Lestrange isn't giving it up anymore." Sirius laughed

She scowled, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I have five fingers and the middle one's just for you." she shot back.

Regulus couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was angry. He knew he shouldn't think of her that way, but he did. Blacks had made cousins marry for centuries, what made this any different.

Well maybe the giant engagement ring on her finger, and that she didn't think of him that way. How could she, he wasn't the perfect Black, she was.

Bellatrix had her middle finger extended towards Sirius but she was smirking. Sirius and James left quickly; realizing that James wasn't getting anywhere with Narcissa.

That's when Bellatrix's long, sharp nails dug into the back of Regulus's shirt and yanked him through the swinging door to the kitchen. She pushed him against the wall.

"Have you made a decision yet?" she drawled pushing her dark lips against his throat.

Regulus's breathe caught in his throat. He'd forgotten about that conversation. He wasn't ready for that yet. Sure, part of him wanted to fight behind the Dark Lord but he just wanted to fight for her. Why couldn't they start up their own bloody army?

His lips caught her's for a split second before her teeth bit down on his lower lip. As bloody rushed around mixing with his saliva she pulled away from him.

"Answer the question, Black." she commanded.

He shook his head and tried to pull her close again.

"Regulus, it's been coming for years. If you don't join; you'll get killed." she stated matter of factly, "and if you join the other side, I'll be the first one to kill you." She muttered kissing him again.

"Fine, you know I'm in." he said, cementing his service to the Dark Lord. Her lips crashed back into his. She started tugging off his clothing as he yanked off her dress.

An hour later, they lay half naked over the island in the kitchen. Regulus had a smile plastered over his face as Bellatrix stood to find her shoes. As she pulled up the top half of her dress, she glanced over to Regulus.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." she shot as Regulus closed his mouth but kept the smile

She left happy, because she'd won the Dark Lord another follower.

Regulus buttoned up his shirt, pondering why he couldn't always have her. Because she was Lestrange's; but honestly he didn't own her either. The only one that could have a woman that beautiful and that insane was the Dark Lord.

AN: Let me know what you think :)


End file.
